Capt. Craig Cole
"I really fucking hate explosives..." -Capt. Craig Cole after avoiding a grenade thrown by Geoffrey Jenkins. Character History Early Life Cole used to be an orphaned petty theif when he was young. He used whatever he could to defend himself, but he usually preferred a two wooden stick style. Cole was never put into the criminal records simply because he avoided being caught. Until he broke into an apartment one day. Unbeknownst to him, a maniac had taken hostages and strapped a bomb to himself. While leaving, he notices the situation and sneaks up behind him. An older man noticed him and distracted the maniac long enough for Cole to attack. The maniac turned around and the two fought, ending with Cole impaling the maniac on his two "swords". The older man introduced himself as Sgt. Harris Lorne. Noticing Cole's uneasiness around the police he takes Cole with him before they can arrive. Harris and Cole developed a father-son relationship. Being around Harris changed Cole into a military son and, when he was of age, a military man. Military Career Cole had an extensive military career before being transferred to Blood Gulch. He fought in the Great War and was assigned to an assassination unit who's goal was to eliminate the Covenants officers. He was given two katanas to use for close quaters after a very successful mission in which he eliminated three Elite Champions in a three on one battle. It was here he also discovered his skill with the sniper rifle. Cole consistently eliminated targets from long range or close quaters combat. During a mission to kill a particularily troublesome Hunter force, a teammate was shot and killed while firing his rocket launcher. The rocket hit the wall behind Cole and seriously injured him. It was from this experience that he gained his hatred for friendly fire as well as reinforcing his abhorrence for explosives. He was considered for the Freelancer Program but was quickly denied after angering a superior for refusing to arm an explosive that would have not only killed his team members but also civilians, he was transferred to Blood Gulch. Blood Gulch When he first joined the Red team, he confused most of them by never speaking. This was due to his tendency to distance himself from everyone, avoid emotional harm and just follow orders. He realizes that this stationing was meant as an insult and is not real combat, but believes the quicker he finshes, the quicker he can return to the front. Recently, he has begun to talk but mainly to respond to orders or to mutter an insult, Cole and Jenkins have a constant feud with one another as Cole hates explosives and Jenkins in general. He doesn't sleep in the base with the rest of the team, but rather has his own camp near his favourite sniping positon. He has a tendency to shoot the new Blue recruits in a non-vital area as soon as they arrive as a warning. He seems to enjoy it... Personality Cole is a seemingly hard, paranoid, strong-silent type but he cares for his team. He has his own twisted sense of honor. If sneaking up behind someone, he knocks them out instead of killing them because he would rather fight them face to face. Although he has no qualms with sniping an enemy, believing that if he can obtain the shot, he should take it. He extremely hates friendly fire and explosives, as mentioned above. He is always calm during combat, never showing any fear even when outnumbered. Relationships Jamous Killgrave: Cole respects the fact that Killgrave is in command but doesn't particularily like him. He thinks Jamous is too "smooth" and too much of a talker. He has seen his confirmed kills and is eager to put him to the test though. Richard Maddox: Cole likes Maddox. He respects him and his caring nature, though he fears ever becoming injured and being under Maddox's care. He is wary whenever he sees Maddox around vials and chemicals, knowing his history with those types of objects. Jack "Rocket Shoes" Clay: Jack and Cole have no real contact with eachother but Cole does view Jack's near-obsession with Alexa disturbing, if somewhat entertaining. Alexa Woods: Cole hates Alexa. Besides the fact that she harms her own teammates more than the other team, he finds her to be disrespectful and threatening. He would rather entrust his life to Jenkins than her. Alexander Song: Alex is one of Cole's favourites. He likes Xan's personality and even laughs a little with him when Alexa is injured. Xan is the one Cole would prefer to fight with if the odds weren't with them. James Templar: Cole likes James for his attitude but does wonder about his importance to the team and is baffled by his friendship with Alexa. Robert "Romeo" Taylor: Romeo is somewhat of a mystery to Cole. He has heard Romeo muttering things in the night when he stands guard and is even a bit worried about him at times. Geoffrey Jenkins: Cole despises Geoffrey with a passion. Cole is constantly down his grenade launcher's sight, much to the chargin of Cole. On the few occasions they speak to one another, Cole is constantly muttering about explosions and killing. He hates Jenkins' complaining nature. Skills Cole is an accomplished sharpshooter as well as a self-taught swordsman. It is quite surprising how skilled he is without any formal training. He is a stealth expert and an observant tracker. Equipment Cole uses the armor shown above. He doesn't have a MJOLNIR suit like the rest of the soldiers but prefers his armor for its maneuverability and ease of use (easier, anyway) when using his katanas. His katanas were given to him as a gift for eliminating three Elite Champions in a three on one fight. Cole has a jetpack but rarely uses it as it would leave him vulnerable and easy to spot. He even has a knife hidden in each boot in case he is disarmed. Category:Character History Category:Early Life Category:Military Career Category:Blood Gulch Category:Personality Category:Skills Category:Equipment Category:Relationships